Blade in the Shadow
by Rkatp
Summary: When the Clave announces an assignment for the New York Institute, it's only right to send Charlotte Lightwood to do the job. Beacon Hills is thriving with supernatural activity, and it was only a matter of time before the Clave was involved.


**Hey guys… I know… new story when I haven't even updated my others… It's just I've had this plot bunny in my head for days and I need to post this. Don't hate me for coming back to do a different story… Anyways, I don't own Teen Wolf or Mortal Instruments. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 1**

"Charlie… Charlie!" The warlock following me really didn't get the fact that I don't date half demons. "Charlie, please! It's not okay to leave a guy standing there after he worked up the guts to ask you out!"

"Veneficus, honestly, I didn't just leave you there. I told you to step back, take a look around, and imagine life without you!" I turn around, halting my effort to make my way back to the Institute.

"You know, that is basically telling me that if I tried asking you out again, you would kill me. That's not the answer I wanted."

"I am very glad that you got the message I was sending Veneficus. Now leave me alone or Alec and Isabelle will both defend me. Now, GO!" I spin on my heel and turn the final corner to go home. The Institute will never stop taking my breath away. I mean, sure it looks like an old, gothic church, but all the intricate details that were put into its creation was what I focus on. I smile as I walk up to the old heavy doors, open them, and hear them clang shut behind me.

"Charlie! Why on earth is your shirt torn?" Maryse Lightwood, otherwise known as my mother, runs up to me, inspecting the garment.

"Mum, I had a small run in with a lesser demon. I killed it though, and look! I'm not hurt! I am perfectly fine. There's no need for you to worry." I try to push past my mum, but she holds me back.

"Young lady, we are having an important family meeting right now. Gather your brothers and sister. We all need to talk about something important."

"Yes, mother." I take the stairs two at a time to reach my family sooner, and have the meeting over with sooner. "ALEC! IZZY! MAX! MUM WANTS US!" I yell.

"Charlotte Lightwood! I asked you to get them! Not scream it out for the whole Institute!" My mum yells from downstairs. I cringe at the realization the Clary, Jace and Simeon were probably interested in what was happening now. So much for a family meeting…

"Charlie! You're back!" Izzy meets me at the top of the stairs and engulfs me into a hug.

"Izzy?" She looks down slightly. "I can't breathe."

"I am so sorry Charlie! Anyway, what does mum want?"

"I'd have to assume it's a family meeting." My brothers Alec and Max are leaning against the wall near the stairs.

"Alec, Max! I know that it's only been like 3 hours, but I still missed you!" I give them a huge hug, only to have Max slip underneath my arms.

"We'd better get to mum. You know she hates waiting." My face morphs to a horrified expression. I'd left her down there… Alone. To wait. Which she hates.

"Run, we need to run!" I bolt down the stairs, my siblings close behind. We arrive in the library, to see our mother sitting patiently with our father, who was, what it looked like, trying to convince her of something.

"Hello children, take a seat. We'd like to discuss something with all four of you." Our father, Robert Lightwood, gestured to four seats opposite of him and our mother. "The clave has recently been investigating an up rise in activity in the town of Beacon Hills, California. They asked us to send one of you to investigate further and find out exactly what is happening. Now, I have one of you in mind, but it's up to that one to choose if they wish to complete the task. Max, I wish I could tell you that I want you to, but you are simply too young. Alec, you would be a great choice, but you have problems here that you need to face. Isabelle, you are the most fearless of you four. I would love for you to complete this. The reason why I did not choose you was we need you here with Clary for her training. That leaves you, Charlotte. I have chosen you for this task because it is time for you to put your skills to use in an environment other that the streets of Manhattan or the training room. I need you to go and pack your things. This will be a year-long assignment, so I would not suggest leaving anything important behind."

"Yes, father." The tears in my eyes start threatening to spill out as I turn and sprint to my room. I would have to be away from my family for a year? What did I do to deserve this? Where would I stay? As far as I know, everyone there is a mundane. No, they don't expect me to live with mundanes? I grab my maroon luggage case set and start packing my items. The things that I put into the first case are my shadow hunting supplies. I have my stele, copy of the gray book, and a couple Seraph daggers.

My next case is where I put most of my clothes. I have my training outfits, Sunday best, casual, and of course my undergarments. I grab the next case and carefully place my shoes. I mean, a girl can't go without her nice shoes.

A knock on my door pulls me from my packing, making me turn to see my mum enter my room. "Charlie? I'd like to explain what is going on. The clave really needs help with this, and you're the perfect fit. You know what mundane life is like, how to act in front of them. That is exactly what we needed. With this assignment, you will be posing as a junior from Brighton, England. Make sure to remember that in England, you don't go by grade, you call them years. That would make you a 5th year. The family taking you in is the Sheriff and his son, the Stilinskis'. Remember, on an assignment like this, contact us every night, no matter how late."

"Why do I have to go? I have better things to do than sit around following a false lead. Can I please stay?"

"No. Just think; you are the one to start your first mission. Isabelle and Alec both haven't completed a mission; in fact, the only thing they've done is dispose of some rouge downworlders."

"Okay mum. I'll do my best to be happy while I'm gone."

"I love you. I hope you know that. Please be careful while you're in Beacon Hills. I don't know what I would do if you were gone."

"I promise mum, that even though this is a clave mission, I will try my hardest to stay safe. Now, tell me more about these Stilinskis."


End file.
